Finding You
by baleypureLOVE
Summary: My first fic. It's about Haley and Brooke and how they lost each other then by pure luck found each other again. BALEY
1. Chapter 1

**Finding You **

**I don't own them.I just wish i did.**

Chapter 1

**I should have done it. I should have kissed her. How was I to know I wouldn't see her again? What might have happened if I had kissed her?**

**Every morning I mentally kick myself when I wake up and Haley is not next to me. It's been five years since the last time I saw her. Haley was in the hospital with a tumor in her thigh. The doctor had safely removed it and I went to see her the day before I left for college. It was just me no one else. The joy I saw through her eyes made my heart swell with the love I had for her. **

**We talked and talked for hours when the nurse came in and told me that visiting hours were over in ten minutes. One year, four months, seventeen days, and two hours of my love growing for Haley all came down to ten minutes. In the morning I was leaving for New York and did not know how long it would be before I would be back. **

"**Brooke?"**

"**Yeah Haley"**

" **Thank-you for coming to see me before you left. You're my best friend and I love you."**

**Oh boy, I know she means that she loves me as just a friend but she still said it.**

"**I love you too Hales."**

"**No Brooke"…**

**A.N. well how is that? like the cliff hanger?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_No Brooke…"_

A million things were running through my head as she said those words "No Brooke". I was kind of scared that she was going to tell me something bad. Then she continued her sentence; "I mean I LOVE YOU, and I don't think I would have had the courage to tell you if I wasn't lying in this hospital bed and you weren't leaving in the morning."

I was so shocked I just stared at her for what felt like forever. She finally broke the silence "Now would be the time to say something", (A.N: I got that line from A Walk to Remember), but I couldn't say anything at all. I started to lean into her and I knew I wanted to kiss her. "Haley, kiss me" was my whispered demand. Our lips met in the tenderest kiss with so much love and adoration in it. I pulled away and placed my hand on her cheek. She smiled at me and sat up slowly. We leaned into each other and we were about to kiss again when the nurse came in. I panicked and got scared because I did not know how to handle this kind of situation. So I did the most retarded thing ever, I got up and left without saying a word. That was the biggest mistake of my life. As I lay here in bed I feel so empty inside thinking of that day.

**Haley POV**

Wow, New York City. This place is awesome. Even though I fight it I wonder where Brooke is and what she is doing. I'm here to release my CD. I honestly can't believe that I am a recording artist. Even though I have everything a person could want, I still don't have the one thing I need, Brooke. She is the reason I worked so hard to get to where I am so that I could get the chance to see her again.

**Brooke POV**

As I get ready to hop in the shower I turn on the radio and bob my head to the Fall Out Boy song that is playing. As the song ends the DJ's voice is heard; "That was Fall Out Boy with 'Dance, Dance'. Next is a song by a new artist, we'll tell you who she is after her new single "Then Slowly Grows (Come to Me)."

As the song starts the slow piano compliments the beautiful voice coming from the radio. I immediately fall in love with the song. The chorus comes in and I stop what I'm doing because the words capture every ounce of my concentration.

_So come to me, I'll be the first one waiting, I'll be the last to leave. Promise you'll come to me I'll give you everything, I'll give you everything you need._

The chorus makes me think of Haley and how she was always there and always willing to give me anything I asked for. As I step out of the shower the song ends and the DJ comes back on "That was 'Then Slowly Grows' and the singer and writer of that song joins us now in the studio to talk about the song and her upcoming debute CD. Listeners please give a warm welcome to Ms. Haley James."


End file.
